


You Make It Easy (To Fall in Love)

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, massage oil as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn’t expect a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Easy (To Fall in Love)

Sehun doesn’t expect a lot of things. He’s had a modest life, being the only, treasured son to two wonderful parents, that he didn’t really need anything else to make him happy. He was content, taught to treat others with care and treasure those he holds close, that he didn’t need excessive amounts of money to keep him particularly happy as long as those close to him were happy.

Entering middle school was an interesting story though. Middle school always happened to change the lives of young children and it didn’t spare Oh Sehun when he met a boy by the name of Kim Jongin who had long hair and puffy lips. They weren’t always the best of friends, but they had the same friend in the form of Moonkyu, the one who happened to be each other’s wingman in getting them together in high school.

Even then, Sehun never really expected much if he was honest. He was head over heels in love with Jongin, but he didn’t expect the boy to love him back. He still doesn’t expect this man to love him as much as he loves him, but years later, they’re living in a nice apartment together and Sehun loves it.

He gets to wake up to Jongin lightly snoring into his pillow with an arm draped across his waist and he gets to wake up to make Jongin hot chocolate because he hates the taste of coffee. He gets to go to his eight-to-five desk job and actually enjoy it, coworkers by the name of Jongdae and Baekhyun making it worth its while, and then he gets to come home to Jongin waiting for him with a kiss to the head. But sometimes Sehun beats him home, and he’s always there with almost ruined food for their dinner.

Really, Sehun doesn’t expect a lot of things. He’s had a comfortable life until now, and he smiles content as he snuggles back into Jongin’s warm chest, three blankets wrapped around them because of his long limbs and body’s natural inability to retain body heat during the winter season. His heart speeds when Jongin chuckles behind him, right next to his ear.

“Are you still cold? We’re already using up all the blankets scattered on the couch.”

“No,” Sehun mumbles, smile growing on his lips when Jongin’s arm tightens around his waist, “I’m just happy.”

There’s a lull in conversation between them as they watch _Furious 7_ , Sehun starting to doze off from a strangely hectic Friday, when Jongin suddenly places a soft kiss on his neck. It makes him smile again, shifting around until he can get those soft lips on his own, and he releases a soft sigh when he gets to his goal. He feels Jongin’s smile in the kiss before he pulls away, staring at him, and there’s love pouring from his eyes. But Jongin’s never really been good with his words.

“Do you want to go someplace warm for Christmas this year?”

It catches him off-guard, even after they’ve been dating all these years, but it doesn’t take long before Sehun snorts at the word choice of his boyfriend. “I’m already someplace warm,” he answers, going back to slouching against him so he can lay his head back against his shoulder, “We can stay here all week for Christmas.”

“I don’t mean that,” Jongin says, barely whining, and it makes Sehun laugh, wiggling around because now his boyfriend is tickling him. He can hear the bright smile in Jongin’s voice. “I meant traveling. Go someplace warm.”

Sehun falls sideways onto the couch, still lying on Jongin’s lap, breathless and happy. He squeaks when Jongin’s fingers press into his sides again, causing him to squirm and laugh, before Jongin finally leaves his sensitive sides alone. He smiles at him, wondering what’s going on in his boyfriend’s brain. “For our anniversary?” he asks, brows shooting up his forehead when Jongin’s smile widens the littlest bit, “Where would we go, especially during the wintertime? Wouldn’t tickets be expensive?”

The smile doesn’t leave Jongin’s face as he leans down to give him a soft kiss on the lips, Sehun humming pleasantly at the affection. He brings a hand up to cup Jongin’s cheek, messing with the ends of his hair. He lets out a breathless chuckle when Jongin finally pulls away, only to lean back in and give him a quick kiss once again. “What are you doing, Jongin?”

“How about Thailand?” Jongin asks with eyes lit up in joy.

“What?” Sehun clearly misheard him.

Jongin laughs, sitting back up and lacing their fingers together awkwardly. “Thailand, sweetie,” he repeats, “Thailand for our anniversary and Christmas.”

Apparently, Sehun didn’t mishear him, but now he can’t believe his ears. The only times they ever went on vacation out of South Korea were to China to visit Lu Han and their other friends and to California when Jongin’s family invited him to go with them a year ago. His mouth falls open in shock, Jongin laughing and gently closing it with a finger underneath his chin.

“Sehun,” Jongin quietly says minutes later, “I didn’t break you, did I?”

“With the way you move your hips, I would’ve broken a long time ago,” is Sehun’s immediate response, and he likes the way Jongin stares at him wide-eyed, ears turning pink at his words.

“Well, you never complain,” Jongin mumbles, as he moves to lie down on the edge of the couch with blankets scattered around them. He acts as a barrier for Sehun wedged between him and the back of the furniture, but this usually makes him vulnerable for falling over the edge. “So, how about it?”

Sehun doesn’t have to think twice, smiling as he leans in for another kiss, whispering, “It sounds amazing.” He smiles when he lifts up enough to check something over Jongin’s shoulder before pushing him, smiling at the loud yelp Jongin releases before he’s toppling over onto the pile of pillows on the ground next to them. He can practically hear Jongin start to whine, pout on his lips, as Sehun tumbles off the couch after him, making sure to catch himself so he doesn’t hurt his boyfriend.

“Sehun–”

Sehun silences his protest with a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, scooting down comfortably until his ass is resting on Jongin’s hips. They’re wearing sweatpants, easy material to tug off in the heat of the moment, and it spurs Sehun into grinding down on him, gently rolling his hips to keep the spike of heat simmering underneath his skin.

Hands easily find their way to his waist, pushing his sweater and the waistband of his sweats away, holding fast, and Sehun moans when Jongin thrusts up, feeling his half-hard erection through the thin material. It feels promising, it always does, and Sehun marvels at the way Jongin pulls his shirt over his head, beautiful body coming into view. It makes him harder, leaning down to lick at the area at the juncture of his neck.

There’s a constant pat to his hip and Sehun whines at the distraction, “What?”

“Ride me,” Jongin suggests, reaching over to find the lube hidden in the cushions of the couch, “I want to see you on top of me.”

Sehun scrambles off of Jongin long enough to take off his pants and sweater, waiting for Jongin to do the same before he’s resuming his spot, knees on either side of Jongin’s hips. He bends over Jongin in anticipation with hands on his waist, bracing himself for when Jongin feels for his rim before slowly entering in a finger. There’s no teasing this time around and Sehun appreciates it a little more, sinking down on the finger before Jongin can take his time.

He works himself on it slowly, only stilling when Jongin splays a hand on his thigh to still him, and in no time, he’s steadily rocking back on three fingers. There was a time when Jongin was nervous to have sex with him, claiming that he didn’t know what to do or how to do anything, but when Sehun reassured him everything was going to be okay, he didn’t expect a transformation to appear before his very own eyes. Granted, it took several times, but by the time they were graduating university, Jongin had adopted some type of other persona accumulated from years of dance and recitals. It always makes Sehun lose his breath when he takes control.

The first slide-in makes Sehun shiver, sinking down until his ass meets Jongin’s hips, the stretch burning but so, so full. He stills, only for a moment to adjust, before he’s lifting himself and sinking back down again, head thrown back as he moans long and loud into the empty apartment.

It makes him work faster, harder, feeling Jongin holding on tight to his hips enough to bruise. But it’s when Jongin reciprocates, thrusts up hard enough to shake his bones that Sehun feels the burn in his thighs, makes it harder for him to keep going. He forces himself to open his eyes, stare straight into Jongin’s dark gaze, and begs for it silently, little whimpers escaping his mouth when Jongin gains better leverage and gives it to him.

Sehun gasps when he comes from his gaze alone, moaning when Jongin thrusts up frantically before he crashes, hips twitching through every wave of his climax. He slumps when his muscles loosen, falling forward onto Jongin and smearing the mess of his semen between them, and smiles when Jongin runs fingers through his drenched hair.

He never feels cold any time he’s with Jongin.

 

Jongin books them a week-long stay at a resort with a beautiful beach-front room, the soft breezes with the warm sun shining down at them from their porch. The sea looks amazing, gentle waves rolling onto the beach, and Jongin is staring in awe for only a moment before he’s taking off his coat and toeing off his shoes in excitement. Affection swells in Sehun’s chest when Jongin turns to give him a bright smile, coming up to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and quickly leaves to chase after the retreating waves. He looks like how he did in high school, boyish features prominent despite the faint laugh lines at the corners of his mouth.

He was always addictive, drawing him in with a simple smile or a laugh, and Sehun’s still hooked. Despite the soft crinkles around his eyes, Sehun smiles brightly, watching as Jongin turns to give him an obnoxious wave from the shoreline, and hurries to remove his jacket and scarf. He stumbles taking off his shoes but once they’re gone, he’s running off of the porch to chase his boyfriend, laughing when Jongin screams and tries to get away from him.

They end up falling into the water, both of them losing their balance in the soft sand, and Sehun sputters when he comes up for air. The water burns his eyes but he blinks away enough of the salt to see Jongin trying to shake water out of his ear. He laughs despite the burn, making his way towards his boyfriend to wrap arms around his waist and stare up at him cutely.

“How do you make me feel so young again?” Sehun asks softly, watching as Jongin stills to look down at him.

There’s a gentle look in his eyes when he grabs him by the arm and pulls him up, Sehun moving along with him easily until they can meet in a soft kiss. It makes his heart flutter at the feeling of innocence between them, and he’s positively pink when they part.

Smiling, Jongin places a hand on Sehun’s hip before pushing him back into the water, Sehun yelping as salt water enters his lungs again and Jongin is chasing after him. His glare turns into a playful pout when he hears Jongin’s answer, voice soft and words sincere.

“You make it easy.”

 

They’re exhausted by the time the sun sets, both of them splayed on the sand in front of their room. Sehun’s pretty sure there are small sand crabs trying to pinch his feet, but he’s too lazy to properly kick them away, instead swatting at them with his foot like he’s swatting a fly. He doesn’t even feel apologetic when he accidentally kicks Jongin in the leg.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

Sighing, Sehun forces himself to turn, arm coming out to land on Jongin’s stomach, and he appreciates how Jongin tries to flex in time to lessen the blow. He absently rubs at his stomach, feeling the muscles tense there before he relaxes. They both feel nasty from being outside so long after being in a cold airport for half the day. “I’m going to shower,” he declares, dragging himself off of the ground. “Do you want to come?”

“Nah,” Jongin breathes, closing his eyes.

Shrugging indifferently, Sehun walks the few steps back to their room. It still looks brand new, nothing touched except for the suitcases still lined up at the side of the room. The bed looks inviting, sheets a nice pastel blue, and it’s soft when Sehun runs his hand on the edge of it. He entertains the thought of simply jumping into bed, but he knows it’s only going to create a mess.

He releases a soft sigh, quickly going through a suitcase to find suitable clothes for sleep. He takes several minutes before he’s stepping out and Jongin is stumbling his way in. Only when they settle down in bed does Sehun realize they’ve grabbed each other’s clothes by accident, his pants looking a little long on Jongin. He laughs softly when Jongin cuddles up to him before falling asleep.

 

It’s hot. Sehun feels like he’s burning up and the source of the heat seems to be concentrated on the backs of his thighs. He groans in discomfort, shoving the pillows and blankets away from him and spreading his legs trying to get into a more comfortable position. He grunts when his knees scrape against something harder, making the slide more difficult as he tries to push himself up to see why he’s so hot. He gasps when he feels something wet tease along the swell of his ass.

“Sorry, Sehun,” Jongin murmurs, voice husky from sleep, “I couldn’t resist.”

Sehun doesn’t know what he’s talking about until he manages to look over his shoulder. The first thing he sees is a bottle of massage oil within arm’s reach of him. The second thing he sees is Jongin in between his spread legs, biceps flexing as he continues to massage his thighs before moving up to his ass. “Oh,” he breathes out, groaning as his head falls back to the bed, “That feels good.” He doesn’t even have time to question where he got the massage oil in the first place.

“Really?”

Sehun can’t help but nod when Jongin gets a good grip on his ass cheeks and spreads them, massaging the sensitive area around his rim and balls with his thumbs before letting go to trail paths of fire down the inside of his thighs. It feels too good, the flames licking into his veins, and he whines when Jongin repeats the process all over again.

He lifts his hips in the air, trying to chase those warm hands, but he moans when Jongin slaps his ass lightly to get him to keep still. It only works for a few seconds, the friction on his growing erection pinned between his belly and the sheets doing wonders for him. “Jongin,” he groans, feeling a cool liquid running down the cleft of his ass and over his balls, “Shit, _Jongin_.”

There’s a hum before Sehun feels a thumb running along his rim. He tenses in anticipation, lifting his hips up once more to try and speed up the process. The moan he releases is long and loud, satisfied as a finger enters him slowly. It makes him eager, pushing back for more, and he can hear Jongin’s chuckles reverberating in his ears.

“Look at you,” Jongin says, voice low, “So eager.”

“Oh my God,” Sehun drawls out in response, brows furrowing and mouth falling open when another finger enters him, a third quickly following after. He’s moving to his hands and knees, legs trying to spread further to pull him in deeper, and he chokes back a moan when he gets the leverage he needs and pushes back, fucks himself open wider when Jongin stills him for a moment to add a fourth finger in.

A whine escapes when Jongin fucks him hard once, Sehun’s arms collapsing underneath him, and then keeps up the pace with an arm locked around his legs to keep his ass in the air. It’s too much, the heat coiling dangerously inside of him, but then it’s gone just as quick. He whines when the fingers leave his body, twitching at the loss.

“I’ve got you,” Jongin whispers, reassuring him with a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Sehun sucks in a breath when he feels the tip of Jongin’s dick at his entrance, sliding through the oil before there’s pressure. It’s not painful, but it’s enough to leave a different kind of burn rushing through his body. Sehun releases a soft sigh once Jongin slides in all the way, suddenly feeling at home when Jongin leans to hover over his back.

Jongin has always been a sensitive lover, always in tune to his needs, and Sehun mewls when Jongin pulls out only to thrust back in sharply. It’s enough to rattle his bones and Jongin keeps it up, placing a sloppy kiss on his spine before leaning back to thrust in at a different angle. Sehun’s back arches further with each thrust, desperate to come as the wet sounds of skin slapping skin only make him harder.

There’s a warm hand splayed across the small of his back, the tips of his fingers pressing down in some semblance of a massage, and it makes Sehun’s cock twitch in interest. Moaning, he clenches when Jongin pulls out, trying to pull him in deeper, and he releases a pitched hiccup when he thrusts back in and frantically ruts against him as he comes.

Sehun whines at the sensation, moaning as he quickly jerks himself off with Jongin’s dick still in his ass. It takes a few quick strokes and Jongin pressing hard into the tense muscles of his lower back before he stills when he comes, moaning loud enough just for him to hear.

He’s oversensitive, slumping against the bed and shivering when Jongin slips out and feels the come running down his legs. He’s satiated, smiling when Jongin collapses next to him and kisses his shoulder. “Good morning,” he greets, puffs of air leaving his lips in semblance of a laugh.

“Good morning,” Jongin echoes, voice soft as he moves a hand to massage a sore spot underneath Sehun’s shoulder blade. “Did you like it?”

There’s a genuine look in Jongin’s eyes, truly curious about his opinion. It makes him smile as he reaches over to pull himself closer to him, Jongin turning on his back so Sehun can partially lie on his chest despite the mess coating their bodies. “It’s a good way to wake up,” he confesses, drawing patterns on Jongin’s stomach, “I’m hungry though.”

Fingers dance along the spine of Sehun’s back, Jongin smiling fondly at him. “Room service? Chocolate chip pancakes?”

Sehun swears he’s never fallen in love so hard before.

 

The majority of their week is spent shopping and being lazy on the beach in actual swim trunks. Sehun is currently sitting on a beach towel while Jongin is playing in the water with another couple and their daughter. There’s a smile tugging on his lips and he laughs when Jongin falls over when another wave crashes into him. The other couple appears worried but the daughter is laughing from the shoreline, screaming, “Jongin! You okay?!”

“Now, why are you by yourself?”

Sehun looks up at the voice, cutting off his amusement, and he sees through his sunglasses a man with gorgeous skin, dark hair, and a shy smile. His brows furrow in confusion as he turns to look over his shoulder to see if he’s talking to someone else. When he sees it’s just him, he turns to look back up at him confused. “Excuse me?”

The man shrugs, still smiling down at him before looking towards the shore where they can both see Jongin staring at them even as the girl is tugging on his hand again. “I was just wondering if you wanted some company,” he says, laughing when Sehun takes another glance and sees Jongin making his way towards them, “But I guess you don’t need it after all.”

“What?” Sehun looks back up to see the man giving him a friendly wave.

“You and your boyfriend are cute together,” he says, nodding towards Jongin, “You should go out there and get hit by waves too.”

Sehun laughs incredulously at the odd encounter, the man laughing too before he takes his leave. He looks at him amazed before turning to look up at Jongin, water dripping from his nose and completely out of breath.

“Who was that?” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth and Sehun can’t help but take the man’s advice, reaching out for Jongin’s hand and tugging himself up off of the towel. They both look over to where the man is back with a group of friends, three girls and another guy, before Sehun shrugs, fingers slotting together perfectly with Jongin’s.

“Just a new friend, I guess,” Sehun says, giving the man a smile when he looks their way again. He looks back to Jongin, laughing when lips suddenly attack his cheek protectively. “I want to meet the family you’ve been hanging out with.”

Jongin chuckles, tugging him along easily, “Jealous?”

“Nope,” Sehun answers, a smile lighting up his face when Jongin turns to glare at him, “You are though.” He laughs when the glare disappears as the girl comes running up to them.

“Jongin!” she exclaims in English before looking to Sehun curiously, “Hi.”

The girl is cute with her hair in a ponytail and a polka dot swimsuit, Sehun smiles at how adorable she is. “Hi,” he says back in accented English, kneeling down on the sand to be eye level with her, “I’m Sehun, Jongin’s boyfriend. What’s your name?”

“Sophia!”

Sehun doesn’t expect the girl to grab his free hand and tug him forward, eventually causing him to stumble all the way into the water. He ignores Jongin’s peals of laughter in favor of reassuring Sophia’s parents that everything is okay.

 

“It’s our anniversary today,” Sehun muses. The sun is setting and he’s wearing a fresh set of new clothes, but he’s focused on something else entirely. He’s currently building a sand castle, long fingers making intricate designs on the moat, and he thinks he’s beating Jongin by a landslide. The man has only made one large brick, and he’s pretty sure it has nothing against a castle mound with a moat around it.

“I know,” Jongin mumbles in response, sounding distracted with his own creation.

“Did you want to have a fancy dinner or something?” Sehun takes the chance to sneak a peak at Jongin’s work, confused and slightly disappointed that his boyfriend is still working on a brick. “You _do_ know a classic castle with a moat beats a brick any day, right?”

“This isn’t a brick,” is the answer he gets, Jongin giving him The Look, “Do you seriously think this is a brick?”

Sehun holds his hands up in defense, giving him an odd stare in return. “It looks like it from my angle.” He sighs when Jongin simply goes back to his masterpiece. “But, seriously, do you want to have a fancy dinner at one of those restaurants we saw earlier? It doesn’t even feel like it’s the twenty-third.”

“I know.” Jongin is now scooting back to bend down closer to his brick and Sehun is still oh, so confused. “I was thinking about eating a meal we used to eat when we were kids.”

It catches Sehun’s attention, looking away from Jongin’s artwork to stare at him surprised. He isn’t looking at him, but his heart pounds just a bit harder at the memories. They had so many moments together, Sehun can’t possibly tell which one Jongin wants for their anniversary dinner. “Which one?”

A smile lights up Jongin’s face when he asks, looking up from his sculpture and planting his hands in the sand. “The first meal we had that we shared together because you forgot your lunch and my mom didn’t pack enough.”

Images of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets flash through Sehun’s mind and he smiles suddenly at the memory. They were in their last year of middle school together and Moonkyu was teasing Jongin about how he still ate like a little kid. But that didn’t stop Jongin from sharing his food with an accepting Sehun, thinking the chicken nuggets were cute and not because he was halfway towards starving already.

“I saw some in the convenience store down the street. I think it’s microwavable,” Jongin comments, still staring at him, “I’ll go get some once my masterpiece is done.”

“Your masterpiece of a brick,” Sehun deadpans even as the smile lingers on his lips. He laughs when Jongin throws unused sand at him. “I win. My castle totally beats your brick.”

Somehow, a smirk makes its way to Jongin’s face at the declaration. Sehun is mildly terrified.

 

Jongin wins by a landslide, his brick turning out to be an intricate cartoon portrait design of _Pororo_ , and Sehun stares amazed as Jongin grabs their phones to take pictures of their masterpieces together. Jongin had always been more artistic and Sehun doesn’t know whether he should be upset he lost or proud because his boyfriend is all kinds of wonderful.

“I lied, by the way,” Jongin says out of the blue, looking to him sheepishly before going back to their sand art and messing with his signature next to his, “The chicken nuggets I found were only the normal-shaped kind. I don’t think they have any dinosaur-shaped ones here. Or not anymore.”

All Sehun can do is shake his head at the confession, walking up to Jongin and pushing him to the ground next to their towels. A resulting yelp is heard and before Sehun knows it, _he’s_ the one on the ground with Jongin on top of him, pouting down at him. “You hurt me,” he whines, leaning down to rub his cheek aggressively against his, “You owe me.”

Sehun scoffs, trying to lean away from him. “I’m already dating you – for seven years no less. What more do you want?”

“You as my husband.”

“What?” Sehun turns to look at Jongin with surprised. There’s a determined expression on his face, the uncharacteristic curl set to his lips, and he’s serious. They’re not joking around like all the other times in the past, and it’s _serious_. “What?” he repeats, a futile attempt to wrap his head around the idea. He didn’t hear wrong. Right?

Jongin doesn’t move, simply hovers over him with hope in his eyes. It’s when Sehun doesn’t say anything else that he brings a hand up to cup his face, to gently wipe at the corner of his eye with a thumb when moisture gathers there. Sehun didn’t even know he was tearing up.

With each blink, his vision becomes more blurry, tears running down his temples and into the towels beneath them. There’s a gentle look in Jongin’s eyes and it makes Sehun’s heart speed so much more. He feels like he’s going to combust. “I’m sorry it took so long,” he whispers.

Sehun hiccups, closing an eye when Jongin leans down to kiss the tears away. A smile lights up his face, unbidden, when Jongin kisses his nose. “So,” he says, feeling Jongin startle against him. His voice is raspy. “When can I start calling you hubby?”

The relief that floods Jongin’s body is instant, body slumping against his as Sehun takes his time kissing every part of Jongin he can reach. “Thank you,” Jongin says, breath fanning across Sehun’s collarbones, as he confesses, “I’ve been calling you my husband probably ever since we were fifteen.”

“Fifteen?” Sehun echoes, eyes wide as he turns to try and face Jongin. He can really only see his ear though, so it’s not much. “We weren’t even dating then.”

“But I knew you were special.”

Sehun’s heart bursts at the words, realization suddenly taking a hold of him at the memories of an over-protective Jongin in high school. He didn’t think anything of it, of the reasons why Jongin always stared at him during lunch as if scrutinizing his every detail. “I love you,” he says, not knowing how else to show it, “I love you so much, Jongin.”

Jongin’s laughter is contagious, soft and light, and Sehun can’t help the smile that lights up his own face at his words. “I know.”

 

“Stop staring at it.”

Pouting, Sehun looks to Jongin, giving him a look behind his sunglasses. “It sparkles even when I’m not doing anything,” he mumbles, returning his stare to his engagement ring. There’s a row of small diamonds lining the band, and it’s pretty.

“That’s the point of _Cartier_ rings,” Jongin says in response, turning to randomly bite Sehun’s ear lobe. “I’m going to nap.”

Sehun flinches at the spike of pain in his ear, turning to give him a glare. He really shouldn’t be wearing his sunglasses indoors since they prove ineffective, but the bright, fluorescent lights of the airport are giving him a headache. He blames Jongin for the extra drinks last night after they had sex on the beach. Who knew that bars were still open on Christmas Day? He flinches when Jongin leans in close again, leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“I love you, Sehun.”

Sehun bites his lip to stop the smile from growing on his face, turning to stare at his new ring again. It’s so pretty. He never expected Jongin to do any of this, especially now that he has to work through New Years because he took a whole week off for them. His lips break into a smile when he feels Jongin’s weight land on his shoulder, still tired from last night’s activities.

Sehun still doesn’t expect a lot of things. But as he takes Jongin’s hand in his and tangles their fingers together, he knows Jongin is only going to keep surprising him more in the future.

“I know.”


End file.
